Family and Friends Forever and Always
by jamesmaslowlover
Summary: James and Kendall are in love with each other and Logan and Carlos wonder what they can do to help themand see them happy with each other.
1. The Beginning Of A Love Story

**Hi I'm Ainhoa, this is my first story, so go easy on me, and you can review bad if you want, it'd help me get better at writing, thanks. And it's a Kames story.**

**To the story.**

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight and James Diamond are best friends, and they live with their other two best friends, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia, with Mrs. Knight and Katie Knight, Kendall's mom and little sister.<p>

They live in LA., in Palm Woods, 2J, to be exact. They have share bedrooms because they're six and there's three bedrooms, the pairs are Kendall and James, Logan and Carlos, and Mrs. Knight and Katie.

One thing no one knows, even each other, is that Kendall and James are in love with each other. Kendall is bi, he began to suspect his feeling for James when they began High School, and James is gay, but no one knows. He's gay since he was thirteen, he knew so 'cause he started staring at Kendall for too long and he blushed every time Kendall complimented him.

Now they were at Palm Woods Pool, Kendall was in the pool and James was tanning. Kendall got out of the pool and went to sit next to James.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, what's up?" said James.

"Nothing, just relaxing a bit until we go to the apartment." said the blond

"OK, well do you want to go to the beach tomorrow with Logan and Carlos, since we have the day off, better relax only the four of us." said the pretty boy.

"Yeah, good idea, I'll tell my mom, you tell them." said the blond.

"Ok." said the pretty boy and turned to tanning and Kendall went to tell his mother.

On the other side of the pool Logan watched as his two best friends talked and saw how they reacted. He knew they loved each other but didn't say anything, he wanted to see if they were going to do anything on their own. He knew that they would tell when they are ready.

Then Logan went into the pool and he swam over to Carlos, who saw the same thing and they talked.

"Hey, did you see that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I wonder how they don't see how they act with each other, they're so obvious." said Carlos.

"Yeah, me too. But I say we leave them to figure it out." said Logan.

"Ok, but if they don't and hurt each other I'll lock them up in a closet!" said the Latino.

"Well, I hope they see it. It's beautiful how they passed from friendship to love, and I see it's true love." said the smart one.

"Why?" said Carlos.

"Because they know each other since Kindergarten, and friendship before relationships is good, 'cause they know what the other likes and dislikes." said Logan.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it's good to see them in love." said Carlos.

"Well, now I'm going to the apartment." said Logan.

"Ok, I'm going to hang out here. Bye" said Carlos.

They went their different ways and thought about what they talked. And wondered what the other two would do with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you like it, and review please, it's my first story, and I'd like the comments on how it goes, and I only update from now on, on weekends.<strong>


	2. The Day That It All Began

**So here is the 2****nd**** chapter, I hope you review, please. I's like to know if I'm doing it well. Hope you like it.**

**The Day That It All Began**

* * *

><p>Then James went to Logan and Carlos to ask them if they wanted to go to the beach the following day, and they agreed.<p>

Later, when they were in the living room all together, Mrs. Knight, James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos, Kendall told his mom the plans for the next day and asked her for permission.

"Hey mom, I was wondering if you'd let the guys and I go to the beach tomorrow, since it's our day off, we'd like to relax a bit on the beach". said Kendall.

"Yeah, you can go, but I don't want to see someone in the hospital, 'cause you'll never go again, understand?" said Mrs. Knight.

"Yeah" chorused the four.

When they finished talking, Mrs. Knight went into the kitchen and the boys went into the living room and played Xbox 360.

Later that day the boys were on their respective bedrooms. James laid down on his bed and Kendall sat on his own. And began talking about the beach.

"Hey James, what are you gonna do tomorrow on the beach?" asked the blond.

James turned on his back. "I'm gonna go surfing, like always, oh and tan, there's always time to tan. What about you, what are you gonna do? Go out with another fan?" said James with a smirk.

"No, I'm not. But I'd like to learn how to surf, if you don't mind, would you do it, So I don't have to sit alone and I can do something else?" asked Kendall, and blushed when he realized that he was going to spend more time alone with James.

"Yeah, I'll teach you. Well how about I teach you first and I show you how to do it before you go into water?" asked James in a sitting position and facing Kendall now.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Well, what do you want to do now, I'm bored?" asked the blond.

"We can go to the pool, there's not too many people." said the brunet.

"Ok, then let's get changed." said Kendall.

While James went into the bathroom, Kendall changed in the room. Then James began to think. _I'm nervous, I know I shouldn't, but tomorrow I'm going to teach Kendall how to surf, and we'll be alone, and I'll have to be too close to him, I don't know if I'm going to be ok if we're too close. I'll try not to show anything obvious and act cool._

And on the other room Kendall was thinking. _I don't know what to do. James is going to teach me and I'm going to faint if I can't be normal around him. I don't want him to know that I like him that way. Well I'll try and be with him as much as I can before I explode from my feelings. Tomorrow we'll spend so much time together so I need to act like I'm good._

Then they went to the pool and swam around for a bit, even if they were nervous for what would happen the next day, and joked and played, and around 7 pm, they went to the apartment to dinner.

Meanwhile dinner, Logan and Carlos were watching their other two best friends and wondered what had them blush whenever one of them asked about the beach day. Because Mrs. Knight was telling the boys what hour they had to come home if they wanted to go again alone, without Mrs. Knight and/or Katie.

James and Kendall sat next to each other, Logan and Carlos next to each other across them and Mrs. Knight and Katie at the ends. And the flushed pair couldn't even look at each other without blushing, they were thinking the next thing, _what would happen tomorrow?_

When they finished dinner they exchanged goodnights with the family and went to their rooms to sleep, they had to get up early to go to the beach and enjoy the only day they had.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, please review, and if you don't like the way it's going this story, tell me any ideas or suggestions.<strong>


	3. The Beach Day

**Hi again. I hope you like this chapter.**

**The Beach Day**

* * *

><p>The next day Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos went to the beach. During the car ride they talked and made plans.<p>

When they arrived, Kendall told Carlos and Logan that James was going to teach him how to surf, and left.

"Well, now what do I have to do?" asked Kendall.

"First, we'll practice on the sand, and later on water. Now you have to copy my movements and try not to fall." said James.

They were practicing on the sand for two hours. Kendall sometimes fell and when he couldn't do something, James helped him. When they were too close they'd blush and look away, but they continued.

Now James could tell that Kendall wanted to try the water, so he let him.

"Ok, now, I think you should try the water, but if you see that you can't or you're tired, come back." said James.

"Cool, I'm going to try." said the blond and ran to the water.

James watched him from the sand and could tell that he was good, when something unexpected happened…

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos were on the sand with a parasol, so they don't burn, and were watching the other two.<p>

"Hey, I didn't think that in two hours Kendall could learn how to surf." said Carlos.

"Yeah I neither, I thought that he would be distracted staring at James when he would show a pose." said Logan and they both laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm happy for them. I'm really expecting something to happen by now." said the Latino.

"And I think that Kendall fell on purpose, so James could hold him up and could be close." said Logan.

"Well, now watch what's going to happen." said Carlos.

* * *

><p>Kendall was on his surf board when a wave came crashing down on him. He didn't see it, so he didn't have time to surf to the sand.<p>

He couldn't breathe and blacked out.

James watched in horror as his crush drowned and began looking around to find someone or a lifeguard, but here wasn't anyone watching what was happening. So he ran to the water and swam as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos that were watching Kendall surf saw what happened and went running forward but stopped when they saw James swimming.<p>

* * *

><p>James was horrified, he didn't want to think what could happen, then he saw the blond's hair a little by the surface.<p>

He took a hold of him and put him on the surf board and began swimming to the sand. When he arrived he realized that around them were a few people but none were watching them. He didn't know what to do, then he remembered that he took CPR lessons and looked down at Kendall and looked for a pulse.

He found a soft one and said softly "Hope you don't get mad at me for doing this." And connected his lips to Kendall and began the CPR lesson.

When a few minutes passed, Kendall began to cough water when James was leaning down and sat up.

James rubbed his back gently until he stopped coughing and said softly, "Hey you drowned and I had to drag you out of the water, how are you?" asked James.

"Ok, I guess. was that you who mouth to mouth to me?" asked Kendall and blushed a bit.

"Yeah, 'cause there was no one to help you, I had to do it. I don't want my best friend to die." said James and looked down.

"Oh, well thanks." said Kendall and blushed at the thought of James and him kissing.

"But if had preferred I didn't do it tell me. I don't want you to be awkward around me." said James, beginning to regret what he had done.

"No!... I mean, I don't care if it was you, I preferred it was done by you than by some stranger." said Kendall and stood up.

"Ok, well, what about we go to eat and relax a little? I don't want you to surf again after this." asked James.

"Yeah, let's go." said Kendall and the two began walking to the deck, where there were stores, and went to a bar and ate a little before looking for their other two best friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Logan and Carlos were watching wide eyed how James was doing the CPR to Kendall and how Kendall and James avoided eye contact. But decided that the other two would tell them when they reunited again and talked about the day.<p>

When the four best friend began going home, they talked about the day. And an unexpected question had James and Kendall blush furiously.

"Hey, what happened back then when James was giving you CPR?" asked Carlos to Kendall.

Logan and Carlos shared a glance and looked back to James and Kendall, to find the blushing and looking away from each other.

"I drowned so James was looking for help but there wasn't anyone, so he did it." said the blond.

"And how did you know it?" asked James.

"We were sitting on the sand, I don't know how you didn't saw us." said Logan.

"Well now he's ok, and we decided that we'd be ok with that, without awkwardness between us, and it's how it's going to stay. Right Kendall?" asked James.

"Yeah, now we're going home, I'm tired." said Kendall.

The four of them entered the car and drove home. When they arrived at the apartment, they went direct to bed and waited for what the following day would get them through.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the 3<strong>**rd**** chapter, tell me what you think, and review please.**


	4. The Planning Day

**Hi to all of you, I'm so sorry for updating late, I was studying for an English exam, it's a competition, so I needed to study. But now, here I am.**

**The Planning Day**

* * *

><p>The next day, James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos went to Rocque Records and told Gustavo if he'd let them more days off.<p>

"Hey, Gustavo. We were wondering if you would let us a little more time off." said Kendall.

"No." said Gustavo.

"Oh, c'mon, we don't have any more tours and the CD is finished. Why not?" said Logan.

"Because you have to rehearse. I don't care that the CD and tour are finished, you have to come here and practice!" yelled Gustavo.

"But Gustavo, we don't have anything to practice to." said James.

"No and that's it!" said Gustavo.

"Well Gustavo, you can give the guys two or three weeks off, because Griffin won't be here for a month, and like the boys said, they don't have any more tours and the 2nd CD is finished and they worked hard on the tour." said Kelly looking at the guys.

"Oh...Ok, but only because they worked hard, but you have to practice for concerts, we'll work on that, ok dogs?" said Gustavo.

"YES!" chorused the four boys.

They thanked him and left to go to 2J. On the way back they began talking.

"Well, now that we have three weeks off, what do you guys want to do?" asked the blond

"I'd like to go to the beach, but we went yesterday…" said James trailing off and blushing at the memory of what happened.

"Y-yeah w-well, n-now we have to go to another place." said Kendall, blushing too.

"If you want, tomorrow we can go to the mountain, we can spend some days there, camping." said Logan.

"Yeah, I'd love to." said Carlos grinning.

"Yeah, me too. It's going to be awesome." said James.

"I'm in. What about you Logain." said Kendall.

"I'm in too." said Logan. He and Carlos shared a look and continued walking.

They talked about what they were going to do and when they arrived they talked to Mrs. Knight.

"Hello boys." said Mrs. Knight.

"Hi Mrs. Knight." said the boys.

"Mom, we talked to Gustavo and Kelly and they told us that Griffin won't be at the studio for a month. So we asked for some weeks off, and they gave us three weeks off!" said the blond.

"Well, I'm happy for you, because the tour was so long, I don't think any of you could resist another one practice." said Mrs. Knight.

"Yeah, so we decided that we'd like to go to the mountains and camp for some days." said James.

"So would toy let us go for maybe a week or five days?" asked the smart one.

"Yes, I'm going to be busy with Katie, she has a lot of castings to go, so she can go to Palm Wood's School" said Mrs. Knight.

"Thanks Mom." said Kendall.

The boys went to one of the room and sat on the beds, two in one and the other two in the other, and began talking.

"I think we go camping for a week, what do you think?" asked the blond.

"Yeah, I like it. More guy time, without your mother and sister." said Logan.

"Yeah, like when we were little and we had sleepovers at my tree house." said the pretty boy. With a soft smile as he remembered those many nights.

"I'd love to, we always had fun there, it was a huge hose to be in a tree." said Carlos laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" asked the blond.

"Well, remember that night when we were playing hide and seek and Logan couldn't find us?" asked the Latino.

"Yeah, we all hid together and when Logan yelled that he gave in 'cause he couldn't find us and we all came out from our spots and shot our water guns and you got soaked." ended the pretty boy laughing madly.

"Oh yeah, that was one of the funniest nights I've ever had." said the blond.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to remind me, I don't know if you remember, but I caught pneumonia, and I was an entire week at home." said the smart.

"Oh, poor Logie, you don't remember, do you?" said Kendall. "After we soaked you, you caught one gun and soaked all of us. But we were less wet than you and you were a lot of time soaked, so don't blame us."

They talked about the good times and decided to talk about the thing they'd do on their trip.

"Well, I think that we go tomorrow, so we can have more time. What do you think?" asked Logan.

"Yes, I think we should do it. At dinner talk with my mom, so we'll know a little more, but now what do you want to do?" asked the blond a little bored.

"We could play a little bit the Xbox, if you want." said James.

"Yeah, ok." said the other two and followed James and Kendall out of the room.

They played over an hour and Mrs. Knight called to dinner. They went into the kitchen and Mrs. Knight served the plates.

"Mom, we wanted to know, can we go camping for a week?" asked Kendall with hopeful eyes. Wanting nothing more than his mother to say yes.

"What? They are going camping? Can I go?" asked Katie.

"No, Katie, you can't. You have to go to a casting tomorrow. And boys a week is too much. What have you planned on doing?" asked Mrs. Knight to her son.

"Well, we wanted to have guy time, and we'd really love it if you let us have a week away, but if not, how long could it be?" asked Kendall eyeing his three best friends and looking towards his mother.

"If you promise to not do anything stupid, I think I'd let you. But, please, don't come home with something broken, because I won't let you go out again. So be careful." said Mrs. Knight.

"Yeah, I promise. Thanks Mom, I owe you." said Kendall, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight." said the other three boys.

"You're welcome, but I mean it, be careful. I don't want my babies getting hurt." said Mrs. Knight looking at them.

"Mrs. Knight." They groaned and Katie and Mrs. Knight laughed. Then began eating dinner. When they finished they said good night to Mrs. Knight and Katie and went to bed. The following day was going to be a big day…

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Review please, and tell me suggestions. I appreciate it, a lot.<strong>


	5. Importnant announcment

**Hello to all my readers! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I had to study for a lot of exams and do a lot of projects, so next chapter will be up soon, I think by the end of this week, and also sorry because my laptop broke and I had it repaired.**

**I want to thank ****Romaeus****, ****notdorkyenough****, ****SuperMcHappyFace****, FavUYA, herojaejoonglover, LoveForHorror666 and amrice101 for reading my story and reviewing. :D**

**And a special thanks to notdorkyenough because you review has made me happy, to know that it's the first time I write and it's good, thank you so much! :D**


End file.
